


Night Shift

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: Collin really misses you, F/M, First argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Collin and (Y/N) have not had enough time to spend together which leads to their first argument.
Relationships: Collin Hoskins/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Night Shift

When you asked Collin to move in with you, you thought it was a great way to see each other, but you crazy work schedules proved otherwise. You were still in graduate school and working. He was still working at Commander Moving. The only way to accommodate your class schedule was to work night shift. Most of your day was spent in bed, getting as much rest as you could. By the time you crawled out of bed, you were rushing to shower, change, and grab whatever you could for your lunch break. **  
**

The shift started at 11 p.m. and would end at 7:30 a.m. if they didn’t need you to stay at the next shift. By the time you got home, Collin was already long gone.

Collin wakes up in bed alone most mornings. He hates it, but he knows you can’t change your schedule without it affecting your classwork, so he says nothing. The frustration just eats away at him and he allows it. When he gets home, you’re already knocked out. He has so much he wants to tell you about his day, but alas he wouldn’t dare to wake you.

Even though you were dating, it felt like you were just roommates living in the same apartment, but not having the chance to interact with each other. It was already halfway through the semester and you couldn’t wait until the semester ended, so you could get a new schedule. 

**********************************

You came crashing through the front door at 12:30 a.m., buzzing with excitement.

“Babe!”, you cheered as you jumped on the sofa with him

“Wh–what are you doing here?”

Collin looked at you, confused as ever.

“For once they were overstaffed. They said that someone could go home if they wanted and guess who they chose”

A grin spread across your face. There were so many things you wanted to do for the night. Since you spent the day sleeping, you were buzzing with energy.

“That’s great”, Collin beamed as he pulled you into his lap, “I know it’s Saturday morning, but you only have me for a couple more hours”

Your mood deflated.

“(Y/N), I’ve been up all day”, he sighed, “Not everyone can spend the whole day asleep”

You knew he didn’t mean to come off as harsh as he did, but the comment still stung nonetheless. You decided to let it go. 

Collin sat with you in his lap in a comfortable silence as you watched TV. He was content, but he couldn’t enjoy the moment completely. He only had you for this moment. How long would it be before he can spend time with you like this again? 

“Mom is having a dinner party in a few weeks. She wanted to know if you can make it”

“I’ll let you know. No one ever wants to switch shifts with you when you work the night shift. I’m sort of stuck with it”

“I’m aware”, he snapped

Yet another comment that rubbed you the wrong way, but still you decided to let it go. You just wanted to enjoy the moment. 

“How is Jimmy?”

“He’s great. Every time I see him all he wants to do is talk about his girlfriend”

“Jimmy has a girlfriend!? Since when?”

“They’ve been together for a month now”

“How did I not know that vital piece of information?”, you giggled

“Because you spend all your damn time at work or asleep”, he mumbled under his breath

“Excuse me?”

“I’m going to bed”

Collin moved you off his lap, turned the TV off, and walked to the bedroom. You followed right behind him.

“You know that I can’t change my schedule–”

“I’m well aware that you can’t change anything. We’re stuck in this same cycle and we can’t do anything about it”, he yelled, “Thank you for the reminder”

“So, I’m supposed to deal with your attitude whenever I get to see you? This is rare for us. We can actually spend time together and you want to argue”

“We miss out on everything. Date night. Spending time with our families. You’re never there for any of it. Of course I’m mad, but I can’t talk about it because every time I get home you’re asleep. By the time you get up you’re rushing to get to work and barely have time to speak!”

He went on a rant for a few minutes and you let him get it all out. He ran his fingers through his hair. Collin has never been this frustrated, but it felt good to finally get it out.

“It’s like I’m not even here”, he groaned, “Like you don’t even care that I’m here”

“I miss you”, you heard him whisper as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands

You sat down next to him.

“I’ve missed you too. I know this isn’t ideal for any of us”, you said as you rubbed his back

He laid back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. You followed suit.

“I’m aware that nothing can be changed for now, but that’s what frustrates me. There’s nothing I can do. We both have to work. You have to finish school. It’s just a small price to pay for the moment”, Collin took a deep breath as he held your hand

“On the bright side, the semester is halfway over. I’ll be taking my finals in no time, then I get to change my schedule. No more night shift”

“If you have to do it again, that’s fine. We’ll find another way to communicate”, he sighed, “I’m sorry I let it get to this point. You have a night off and I ruined it”

“Not really. We are in bed together”, you grinned giving him a suggestive look

Collin couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t have the energy for that tonight”

“It’s okay. Can we settle for cuddling? I think I miss that the most”

Collin pulled the sheets back. You both changed your clothes before jumping into bed. You were wrapped in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. Collin could relax for once and so could you.

Two weeks passed since your argument and you were getting ready for work. Collin fell asleep on the couch again. As you made your way to the door, you stopped at the couch and kissed his cheek.

“I’m leaving”, you said in between kisses

“I made you lunch. It’s in the fridge”, he yawned

“Already got it. Thanks babe. You should get in bed. It helps your back, remember?”

You kissed him once more before leaving for work. 

When Collin woke up the next morning in bed, he immediately reached for his phone. Before he could reach the device, he noticed a bright yellow sticky note attached to the lamp.

_‘Good morning! I don’t know why you get up every morning at six, but enjoy your day off. I love you. Love, (Y/N)’_

Collin smiled as he reached for his phone again. 

**_6:01 a.m_ **

**_To (Y/N)_ **

**_Good morning! I’ll have you know I get up every morning to go for a run. I love you too._ **

**_6:03 a.m._ **

**_From (Y/N)_ **

**_You couldn’t pay me to do it._ **

**_6:04 a.m._ **

**_To (Y/N)_ **

**_Fine. I’ll work out enough for the both of us._ **

**_6:06 a.m._ **

**_From (Y/N)_ **

**_But at what cost???_ **

**_6:06 a.m._ **

**_To (Y/N)_ **

**_I’m pretending I didn’t read that._ **

**_6:06 a.m._ **

**_To (Y/N)_ **

**_You’ll be off in exactly 84 minutes. I can’t wait to have you in my arms again._ **

**_6:07 a.m._ **

**_From (Y/N)_ **

**_Soon, baby. Very, very soon._ **

Collin’s heart warmed as he read your text. He hopped out of bed and got ready for his morning run. He was determined to beat you home, so you could fall asleep with him by your side. It wasn’t perfect, but you two started to find small ways to make up for the lack of communication and seeing each other.

It was small, but it worked. 

You were happy.

Collin was happy and he couldn’t wait for you to get home. 


End file.
